


Taking A Chance

by MissRed17



Series: MissRed's Marvel Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRed17/pseuds/MissRed17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia Valtini moved to America from Sicily when she was 13. Ever since then her life has been a roller coaster ride. It seems that everyone only know bits and pieces about her life. It's not like she's keeping secrets, more like she doesn't want to talk about her past. But when you become Captain America's sidekick, sooner or later, she will have to whether she likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue on with this work once I've finished You Can Call Me Anne since the events in the story take place after The Avengers. I went ahead and started it so my series could get the tags of the other characters that will be featured later on and attract more readers.

Full Name: Emilia Valtini  
Code Name: Golden Eagle  
Birthday: April 15, 1985

Physical

Build: Slim, Muscular  
Height: 5”8  
Hair: Brown with light highlights  
Eyes: Green

Traits

Charismatic, Good Sense of Humor, Kind, Can be a little short-tempered, Friendly, Can hold a grudge for a million years  
Likes: Hip Hop Dance, Martial Arts, Gymnastics, Weapons, Musical Theatre, Brown, Blue, Animals, Italian Food, Italian Music, Friendliness, Good Manners, Baking, Cooking  
Dislikes: Bullying, Animal Cruelty, Snobs, Rudeness, Bugs larger than her thumb, Donkeys

Abilities

Wings suit  
Large amount of gymnastic and martial arts training  
Extensive knowledge on operating various weapons and working with others in the field


End file.
